Brutes
Brutes are the big guys that hang out with the Rioters and thugs from Penguin, Two Face, and Harley Quinn's gangs as well as the Arkham Knight's militia in Batman:Arkham Knight. They are worth 250 XP each when they are defeated. They are considered as the toughest normal enemy in the game. They have to be taken down with a beats down, environmental takedown, combo takedown, or batclaw takedown. With the normal takedown, brutes get knocked out instantly unless if they are one of Arkham Knight's brutes which you have to use the combo takedown twice due to their body armor. The other rule breaker is at the final combat battle on to of GCPD on the second wave which in a cutscene shows 2 brutes able to change between the 3 weapons. Some brutes have big knives attached on them, some have shock groves, and only the milita brutes have shields. All brutes expect for the shield and knife can try to focus a punch on Batman, Nightwing, or Robin. In addition, all the brutes expect for the shield brutes can through knocked out thugs at Batman, Nightwing, or Robin. The knife brute is pretty much the same as a knife enemy during the blade attack which the only difference being bigger damage than a normal knife. The shock glove brute kinda acts like a thug with a stun baton which he cannot be charged without taking damage. In order to attack him, you have to use the remote electric charge to disable the gloves temporarily and then strike. The shield brute can only be taken out with an aerial attack followed by a beat down, takedown, etc. Penguin has 4 variants of brutes (bald scar brown vest yellow shirt, bald long bread eyepatch brown vest white shirt, bald long beard brown vest yellow shirt bladed brute, bald scar masked brown vest yellow hair shocker glove). Arkham Knight has 7 variant (all have the same look..though the brutes act differently. There is normal brute with no weapons. A bladed brute. A shield brute. A shocker glove brute. The last 3 variants start out with shield, glove, or blade but the have the ability to change weapons in battle (in Ar challenges and in final phase of GCPD invasion) Harley Quinn surprisely has 12 (normal brutes bald white shirt and black shirt-blades brutes (have either black or white shirt) (bald long beard, bald, bald eyepatch, bald black cloth, Mohawk) 10 variants of bladed brutes) 12 brutes in total) Trivia The Brutes in Batman: Arkham Origins are referred to as Enforcers. There are 4 variations of Penguin's brutes (2 normal, 1 shock glove, and 1 knife), 12 variations of Harley Quinn's brutes (2 normal, 10 knife), and debatably 7 variations of Arkham Knight's brutes (1 normal, 1 knife, 1 shield, 1 shock glove, 3 weapon changer all starting off with different weapons in the beginning of the battle) There is concept art which Penguin was supposes to have another variation of a knife brute and Harley having a shock glove brute. But these things did not appear in the final game. Voice Actors The Brutes are voiced by Phil Idrissi. Category:Enemies Category:Criminals